User talk:SupremeVegeta15
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dragonball Fusion page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 21:42, August 23, 2010 New Series I just read the beggining of your new series and I already want to inform you that Nappa was a bald Saiyan. I still will read it until I stop liking it I just would like it if you could fix that... not to tell you what to do. Reply I'm not too good with adding images. Perhaps you should ask Piccolo The Super Namek or SonikFan112. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 00:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Stories Excuse me but i don't know if your allowed to edit stories that is not your's. Not without the author's permission. It was just a grammar mistake he was fixing, its ok but hes right please get my permission first next time. 23:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Pics&Names Hi dude. Can I ask you something? Why are you using my pictures and names? Be creative dude and use you're own names. I'm not asking you to use other pics and names but if people read your fan fic, they'll think that it's a copy of XT. 03:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry dude but you're blocked for a day for inserting unwanted pictures in other articles without the owners permission. Eg:- Inserting the Dark Kai picture in Dragon Ball ST without SSWerty's permission. 02:28, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Your fanon The Alternate Timeline Template at the top of your article to indicate that your article is part of an alternate universe.}} Pics Could you not use my pictures. 19:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) BTW, it does says who uploaded the picture. I will disscus with SSW about pics problems <<-Raging Blast->> 19:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I feel that users should be able to use whatever picture they want no matter who uploaded it. Unless, of course, the picture is specific to that fanon, such as Logos and the Chaiva picture. 23:09, November 21, 2010 (UTC) DBZ 2.0: Bruss 2. I have fixed all grammatical errors on that second Bruss movie. (note: I didn't get rid of Ultimate SSJ Vegeta, HZ did.) '''Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 23:07, November 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dragon Ball Z : NS Make one paragraph of it and I'll tell you. <<-Raging Blast->> 14:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) SSVVerty Stop editing his page. He is a complete imitation of me, and I want you to stop now. I do not want anyone imitating others on this site, and you're editing one's page to look like mine. Stop. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 20:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fan Fiction }} Grammar Hello noSupersaiyian11 15:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) 17:08, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your template ", except with a vertical line between "sig" and "text". Let me know if you need any help. I hope you use it!}} I may have messed up while telling you about the template. Put the following and put your text where it says YOURTEXTHERE: . Oh, and I'll take a look at Dragon Ball V. Destructivedisk GT Redone Just so you know, if some newcomer is to read that (assuming GT Redone is the first fan fiction he/she gets across), and then reads your fan fiction, he/she may actually believe your statement I posted above and leave the Wiki, thinking we're all messed up in our heads. This isn't just a personal issue; selfishness can lead to dire consequences, even when they don't seem apparent at first.}} Your new fan fic I haven't read it yet, but I thought I should tell you that there is already a fanon on this named Dragon Ball V. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 07:07, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Um Fanfiction stealer Hi In case you don't see that.}} Re: Same as DD.}} Re: Ultimate Fan Fiction Question What is the power level of your SSJ Infinity Vegeta? Warning =Look.= Nostalgia Super Saiyan Infinity Maybe the power level of Super Saiyan Infinity Vegeta is infinite too.Do you think in your opinion that he is the most powerful character in the entire Dragonball Fanon Wiki?If not,who is?Just your opinion. 11:42, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Image Fan Fiction Reminder Bruss So what is the power level of Bruss?Just your opinion. 05:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet you. You used my Oozaru SSJ picture because I'm the person draw that character. You like it? 18:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC)RFyle11 The Courtesy of Your Hall... Top Ten Can you please give me your top ten list of your most powerful characters in all your fanfictions here.Thanks! 11:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hilariousness Blog post